


【冢不二】毕业典礼

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】毕业典礼

毕业典礼

——不能忘记是我们那时的脸，依旧少年。

1、烟火总会散尽

时至初春，经历了一个寒冬，天气开始一天天地暖和了起来。  
不二走过河堤的时候，河边柳树光秃秃的枝条上正微微吐露出一点新绿。几只布谷鸟在电线杆上跳来跳去，发出清脆的叫声。河水从冰雪覆盖中缓缓苏醒，银色的带子恢复往日生气，淙淙流淌着向远方奔去。  
呼吸了一口清晨的新鲜空气，不二弯眼一笑。

作为三年级学生，所不得不正视的现实是春天来了，毕业考也临近了。

自从全国大赛获胜后三年级正选全体退出网球部，部里便冷清了许多。  
虽然手塚作为部长仍然每天例行公事去监督社员的训练，但是也渐渐把更多的时间交给了下一任准部长海堂。球场上看不到不二前辈温和的笑颜，听不到菊丸前辈活力十足的声音，也没有了乾前辈的神出鬼没、大石保姆恳切的叮咛、河村前辈随时随地的爆发。  
每个部员心里，都觉得无端地空出了那么一块。

菊丸面临如山倒的升学压力浸没在题海中几近崩溃。大石十几年如一日勤奋学习，现在更额外每天下午都带菊丸一起到补习社为他开小灶。  
乾想考到理化学科更好的米花町高中去。那所学校的理科全国一流，但入学的要求很高。  
手塚毫无疑问地被免试保送青学高中部，所以理论上他算是最闲的一个。但是，所有人都知道，手塚国光绝对不会让自己放松下来，任何时候都不能大意，是手冢的口头禅也更是人生准则。

因此，看上去最轻松的，是貌似什么压力都没有的不二。  
他的生活作息和以往相比没什么改变。每日七点整起床，把仙人掌移到阳台上晒太阳，悠闲自得地伸懒腰，吃完早餐后，不紧不慢地走向学校。  
少了网球部训练这一项，不二的时间突然就多出来很多。如果提前回去面对空荡荡的房间还不如到学生会找个清静的地方复习。  
不二心里比任何人都清楚，即使是天才，也不能终日懒散。相较于文科的长项，不二的理科一直不太好。他必须得花更多的时间来准备……才能考上分数线很高的冰帝学院。

不二并不是学生会的成员，但学生会书记浅野立花是不二的好朋友。她愿意慷慨奉献平时很少有人来打扰的学生会书记室给不二，条件是希望他能帮助自己处理部分学生会事务。  
这天立花留下来的任务是有关毕业典礼的计划。不二迅速翻过，在自己觉得执行起来有难度的地方用红色马克笔标记出来。  
看完之后，不二突然有些伤感。  
原来这么快，三年已经倏忽过去，转眼大家要各奔东西。

他想得太认真，以至没有发现有人推门进来。

进来的人是手塚。身为学生会会长的他找立花要一份文件，却发现不二在这里。  
虽然私下里他们算是交情不错的朋友，但是一旦剥去了网球部部员这层关系，他们能见面的时间其实很少。一班和六班之间的距离并不近。教学楼两边都有楼梯，即使是平时上下学，也很少有机会遇上。  
因此，手塚和不二至少已经三个星期没有见面。  
看着那个低垂着的蜜发脑袋，手冢觉得自己好像有点忘了要怎样去面对曾经那样熟悉的不二的笑颜。

“不二。”手塚冷静地叫他。  
沉浸在自己思考中的不二抬头，看到是手塚，习惯性地露出一个恬美的微笑。  
“呐，手冢，好久不见。”  
手塚点点头，走近立花的办公桌，开始低头找文件。

不二想，手塚还是老样子，一点没变呢。  
当然他也知道不可能在这短短的三个星期之内，手塚会发生什么特别大的变化。  
可是他就是要这样想，并且忽然意识到，假如他们毕业了，假如手冢打算去打职网并且在国外定居了，那么这一生，他们将只剩下寥寥无几的交集。

感觉到不二的目光注视，手塚抬起头，对上那双难得睁开的清澈的蓝眸。  
“什么事？”  
他推推眼镜，看着面前有些茫然的不二。

不二难得地没有笑，他愣愣地盯着手塚：  
“手冢，我不知道如果再也见不到你我该怎么办。”

我知道烟花总有散尽的一天。  
但我不知道如果再也见不到你我该怎么办。

2、再也见不到你怎么办

不二自己都感到不可思议，那样的话为何就脱口而出。  
他完全没有仔细斟酌过这样表达的对错，他只是在瞬间闪过那个念头，于是就问了。

如果再也见不到你我怎么办？  
花依旧会开，地球还是会转，可是没有你我怎么办？

手塚对不二这忽如其来的发问感到惊讶。  
同时他在思考答案的时候发现，他完全没有做过这样的假设，如果，如果分别以后会如何。  
他一直在潜意识里理所当然地认为所有人都还是会照旧在一起，从国中，再到高中，甚至到那么遥远以后，他不需要去习惯身边的人换了一拨又一拨，因为他一直以为，他们都在。  
自然，也包括不二。

“我不知道。”  
手塚坦白地回答。  
“我也没有想过。”

两人对视，在彼此的眼睛里看到自己的影子。

窗户打开了一条缝，早春微微有些凉意的风吹进来，室内空气很清新，墙上凡高的向日葵色彩鲜艳得触目惊心。

桌上乱七八糟摆放着的文件。不二手里拿着的毕业典礼的草案，几处地方用鲜红的笔给圈了起来。

——“握紧身边人的手，因为这样的时刻也许永不再来。”

这样的时刻永不再来。  
这样的时光也永不再来。

一起在球场上训练，一起参加比赛，一起在河村的寿司店里把盏言欢，一起在图书馆里温书复习……

“我们是很好的队友，也曾经算是同班同学。”

……  
举起全国大赛奖杯的那一刻，他们彼此笑着淌泪都没有想过——  
这样的时光也许永不再来。

“不二，”手塚打破了沉默，“你知道，我不喜欢空想。”  
他急促地说仿佛要抓住些什么。  
然后不二看着他笑了，那个笑脸和记忆中的某个雪天重叠。  
阴沉的天空撒落下纷纷扬扬的雪花，他和不二在同一把伞下走过。虽然天气如此寒冷，但身边的笑容始终温暖。  
撑着伞的那人，那张笑脸，那份温暖，那时场景仿佛被定格成一帧泛黄的照片，一直收藏在他的心里。  
他曾经有过这样的希望，这条飘雪的路，一直走不到尽头。

3、邀约

终于到了升学考试的前一天。  
那天不二一家去了箱根泡温泉。  
晚上回到家已经十一点，匆匆清洗过就爬上床。虽然说是不紧张，但不二辗转反侧有点失眠。

索性睁眼，夜色微凉，触手可及处是冷清的月光。

三年了，从刚踏入青学的第一天起，从作为新生站在礼堂里聆听石川校长发言的那一天起。  
这三年，过得异常地匆忙。匆忙得他来不及回味除了网球以外的其他点滴细节。  
即使他一直给人以不认真的印象，即使他一直隐藏了真正的自己，但毋庸置疑，他喜欢网球，他与网球部所有人一样，网球曾经坚定地占据了他的整个世界。

那其它的呢？  
他翻个身，想从脑海里仔仔细细搜寻出网球以外，在记忆中留有深刻印象的时刻……  
如果上次一起去爬山不算的话……如果跟手塚道别不算的话……如果跟大家一起玩保龄球不算的话……

不二迷迷糊糊地想着，却怎么样也想不到。  
到最后，不二终于睡着了。

三天的考试，充实得大家都没有余裕去考虑这之后的事情。  
手塚最终还是参加了这场考试。用他的话说，这也许是最后一次，跟大家一起做同一件事。

不二的考场跟手塚是同一间。只要微微侧头，不二就能见到右前方的手塚奋笔疾书的样子，也能见到他认真检查试卷的样子。  
其实他完全没有必要这么认真，不二想。  
但是，手塚是做任何事都全力以赴的人。  
不知道还有没有机会见到破绽百出的手冢。  
不二走了一会神，但还好现在考的这科是他擅长的古典文学，迅速把扰乱他思绪的想法排开，然后继续专注于眼前的考卷。

最后一场考试结束，老师宣布交卷的时候，不二停笔，松了一口气。  
他抬起头看到手塚正侧着身子看他，于是露出一个令人安心的微笑。  
“总算考完了。”  
这是他现在的唯一感想。

彻底放松了的学生们开始撕书。雪白的纸张碎屑到处飘舞。走廊上传来菊丸如蒙大赦一般的叫声，以及大石无奈的劝告。  
不二微笑着观赏这一切，连手塚也不动声色坐在自己的座位上看着。  
几个素日跟不二相熟的男生走上前来，毫不顾及地勾肩搭背：“今天去我那儿，我请，咱们一醉方休！”

分明忘了未成年人不能喝酒的禁令。

不二被拉拉扯扯，笑容依旧不改。他抽出空朝手塚这边望了一眼，表情是愉快的。  
“不二。”手塚开口，声音威严比校长发言更有震慑力，“我有事要跟你说。”  
刚才还围绕在不二身边的男生一哄而散，不二笑眯眯地看着手塚：“是在这里说？”

“不，”手塚言简意赅，“晚上七点学校门口。”

4、爬山  
吃完饭，不二看了眼手表，时间还早。  
出门的时候被由美子姐姐调笑：“周助是有约会吗？笑得这么开心。”  
是呢，可惜对象是一座不解风情的冰山。  
不二是个不喜欢提前也不喜欢迟到的人，于是去不远的花店转了两圈。

花店新进了一批鲜花，有许多学生挤在那里挑选，不少是穿着校服的情侣。  
今日主推的是一种不常见的花，月下美人。  
花店的小姐热情推荐：送给你珍惜的人，就会永远记得彼此哦。

不二想，应不应该买一束送给手塚。  
但又转念想到，手塚那张冷冰冰的脸，跟这娇艳的月下美人实在是不相称。  
他暗自为自己的想法感到好笑。

到了校门口的时候，不二惊讶地发现手塚已经在那儿等着了，更令他大为惊讶的是，手塚手里竟捧着一束月下美人。  
鲜花，冷脸，月光。  
手塚身旁的气氛十分诡异。

不二强抑下想要爆笑的冲动，借着有些昏暗的月色掩饰自己嘴角的抽动，看上去如往日一样温和地走上前，跟手塚打招呼。  
“手塚这么快就到了呀……这花，是哪个女生送的？手塚真受欢迎。”

手塚对不二的玩笑保持沉默，把花递给他：“送给你的。”  
不二愣住，几乎忘了伸手接。

“永远记得我。”手塚一本正经地说。  
不二终于记得要怎样微笑，他接过花，用最灿烂的表情看着手塚：“呐，没想到有生之年收到的第一束花竟然来自手冢。”  
毫无意外地他看到对方脸上浮现出“我才不信”的神色。

不二捧着花，空气里都是花的馨香，以及暧昧在丝丝流淌。  
若说有暧昧，的确是有的。他们是这样暧昧地纠缠牵绊了三年。  
“永远记得我。”同样一句话，如果是从冰帝的忍足嘴里说出，就应该是比蜜糖还要浓稠的情话。但来自手冢，语气如此平澜无波，依然不解风情，却让不二的笑容怎么藏也藏不住，像一只得了一罐蜂蜜的小熊，满心都是甜蜜的味道。

那之后，手塚对着傻笑的不二说：“走，我带你去爬山。”

依旧是爬过的那座山。不过这次只有他们两人。

不知该不该赞一下这晚天朗气清，月华如洗。  
一路上手塚话不多，不二也不主动开口，气氛却静默、和谐。  
道旁几丛晚香花幽艳绽放，淡淡的香气浮在空中，微风轻拂，也带来了远处的芬芳。夜色美好得令人不禁怦然心动。

“手塚，怎么会突然想到要来爬山？”  
中途休息时，不二问。  
“我答应过你。”手冢国光是个言出必行的人。

这已经是个久远的承诺了。

那是二年级的冬天，不二在回家的路上偶尔看到手塚进了医院，便在门口等他，末了两人一起回家。  
走了一会儿，天空就下起了雪。  
不二问：“呐，手塚，今年还会去登山吗？”  
当时那人的回答很无趣，他说，也许吧。  
不二开玩笑地说：“我也想去。”想想不妥，又添：“还有大家。”  
手塚答：“如果有机会的话。”

原来……他还一直记着的呀……

“好了，我们走吧.”  
手塚先站起来，低头看着不二。  
他镜片下的眼睛亮过一道光痕，背后是深邃夜空。  
不二没有动作。他抬起头，有些迷茫又仿佛坚定了什么似的望着他，一直看进他的眼睛里。

“呐，手塚。”  
那个雪天里其实还有一句未出口的话。  
“我有这种感觉，只要和你在一起，无论多么高的地方都能到达。”

5、曲终人散  
天下无不散之宴席。

还没有知道成绩之前，青学国中部为这群即将离开的学生召开了毕业典礼。  
大家按三年前入学时候的队伍排好。身边是熟悉的人，回忆里变换的风景。而从明天开始，这一切终将成为过去。

菊丸很有精神地在跟不二讨论着假期有什么活动，开朗的他还暂时没有明了毕业的意义。  
毕业了，就各散东西，不再是同学，不再同窗共读，也不能像今日一般这样集中地聚在一起。  
今后，他们的生命道路上，曾经做过同学的人，即使在未来的哪天相邀齐聚，也总会有缺席。

不二心不在焉地听着菊丸兴高采烈地发表意见。他的目光在四周逡巡，每一个人，每一张笑脸，熟悉的陌生的，要把一切都记在脑海里。

等大家都安静下来后，校长进行毕业致词，一张纸读下来，即使已经送别过一届又一届学生的石川老校长也几度哽咽。

三年，他们从这里开始，以校长的欢迎致词拉开国中的序幕。而三年后，又该怎样落幕。未来，未来在哪里？

人群中开始传来嘈杂的声音，已经听到有女同学在低低抽泣。  
然后是学生代表发言。手塚的致词一板一眼，声音平稳无波。  
但今天，他难得地带了感情，说：“在这里，祝每一位同路不同路的同学，今后一路顺风。”

不二微笑，目光牢牢地锁在手塚身上，一刻也舍不得移开。  
狠狠地记住，不问任何理由，不追溯自己的心情，把一切萌动的抽长的潜藏的埋葬的情绪抛诸脑后。

最后结束的时候，手塚朝不二这边望了一眼。目光交接，瞬间电光火石。  
不二就忽然地泣不成声。

那个夜晚，被毫无顾及的疯狂与难以抑制的感伤所充斥。  
三年级十二个班的节目一个接一个地亮相。一班的是女生集体合唱。大石的二班表演了一个短剧。  
六班菊丸上台一展压抑许久的舞姿与歌喉。十一班乾当场表演神奇魔术。

每一个节目终了，都会有人控制不了自己的情绪，在周围带着泪的笑声与雷鸣般的掌声中哭得不可自抑。

一切都将近尾声，主持人立花走上台，用她一贯热情激昂此刻却有些沙哑的声音说：“下面我们请六班的不二周助同学给我们献上一曲作为结束。”

不二一愣，抬起头看到立花有些恶意的笑，想着自己在什么时候得罪了这个女人。  
周围已经响起了掌声，所有人都看着不二这个方向。  
不二觉得头有些昏沉沉地，在恍惚间被菊丸拽上了台。

“这个……”眼前黑鸦鸦的都是人，很少在这么多人面前讲话，纵使是天才也有些无所适从。  
他扫一眼立花，这女人一脸得逞的笑容，心叹交友不慎。

看样子，他是骑虎难下了，不过至少，还要再拖另一个人下水。

“由于事发突然，没有做好准备，”不二面向台下那一张张熟悉的脸，深深地鞠一躬，“那我就唱一首，曾经在一个特别的日子里，一个特别的朋友写给我的歌。在今天的这个场合下，我还希望邀请另一个人和我一起合唱。”  
不二满含笑意的眼睛望向了作为整场毕业典礼的活动监督正站在舞台后看着这一切发生的手冢，后者迎上他的目光，仿佛早有预料般叹了一口气。

不等不二报上名，台下就发出一阵尖叫，手冢国光踩在这样的尖叫声中出场，一直走到笑容变得暧昧起来的不二身边，甩给他一个意味深长的“别以为我不知道你在想什么”的眼神。

当两人结束对视，拿起话筒，本来还有些喧闹的礼堂瞬间安静了下来。灯光暗了，舞台中央一道蓝光照着手冢和不二，在周围一片伤感得令人窒息的黑暗中，这两人仿佛是这世界上唯一的光源。

“好像听见你的声音  
转身只看见蓝色的天空  
如果还有什么事情没有完成  
这大概也是其中的一件  
……  
那一天  
我们在这里相遇  
然后新世界的大门在我们眼前开启  
我们再一次在这里相遇。”

我们在此相遇。  
此时此刻，这三年的记忆将装入青春的纪念册。  
不管我们将面临着如何不同的未来，感谢我们曾经在此相遇。

那一刻，那一首歌，那柔蓝灯光打在他们身上的情景。  
一切一切，静美如诗。  
——  
后记：  
原文写于十年前高中毕业典礼，稍微修改了一下结局，借用了UZA的TF神曲《我们在此相遇》。  
这一段拙劣的文字作为我青春的纪念，为那一段最美的时光。而我爱的两个少年，在最好的青春里永不毕业。


End file.
